El Monster Rally
by rey kon
Summary: un Rally esta por comenzar enn MONSTER HIGH, chicos vs Chicas! quien ganara? averiguenlo!
1. Chapter 1

Era un dia normal en mi escuela, bastante aburrido de hecho, el profesor de Historia era en verdad muy estricto en cuanto a teoría se refería, mis manos estaban ya entumidas de tanto escribir, mis amigas estaban en las mismas, se movían inquietas pidiendo ya un descanso incluso los chicos estaban en la misma situación que nosotras, se que es mi materia favorita, mas cuando nos dicta demasiada teoría, prefiero mejor buscar en internet! en cuanto salió el maestro despues de mas de 15 terribles paginas, dimos un suspiro aliviados

-que este tio pensé que jamás nos iba a soltar!-decia mi amiga Lala sacudiendo su mano adolorida

-si lo se-repeti yo sobándome la mia-fue demasiado

-Frankie, creo que me acabe la tinta de tu pluma, te debo una

-no hay problema Clawdeen-sonrei yo-Cleo, no anotaste nada?

-me perdió entre "Salem" y "1935"

-casi fue al inicio!

-si, eso creo, tomare después los apuntes de Ghoulia y le dire a alguno de los sirvientes de papa que los haga

-es lo bueno de serrr rrrico-acoto Abbey

Deuce se levanto estirándose, su novia pasaba con propiedad su mano por su espalda

-ese tio si que se emociono, a mi que diablos me importa la caceria de brujas! Si ni conozco a una

-que no sales con Cleo?-pregunto con sorna Clawdeen

-ay querida! Eres tan cliché que tus chistes dan mas pena que risa-le regreso la reina del Nilo

-es importante conocer la historia-comence a decir yo- asi podemos saber de donde somos y además apreciar..

Un –aaaaah cállate!-salio de parte de todos y preferí guardar silencio, nunca hay que hacer enojar a una turba aburrida

-vayamos a comer algo-propuso Clawd-muero de hambre

-eso si lo apoyo-secundo su hermana-ademas, después sigue dragonometria y eso si esta para morirse

-la escuela es una perdida de tiempo-contesto Cleo levantándose y dándole sus libros a su novio

Nos sentamos todos en una mesa, mis amigas, los chicos, obviamente Deuce y Clawd estaban ahí, mas Gil,Heat, Jackson y hasta el chico de Ghoulia, Moe nos acompañaba, Abbey solia pelearse eternamente con Heat quien solia molestar a la rusa cada que podía

-podrrrias quedarte de tu lado? No puedo colocarr bien mis alimentos si tu invades toda la mesa

-no exageres! Solo tengo mi soda aquí, mejor di que quieres estar pegada conmigo

-si te acerrrrcas un centímetro mas, te congelo!

-ay estos dos-suspiraba Clawd aburrido-ya deberían tener una cita

-Nunca-gritaron ambos al unisono

-soy demasiado sexy para sacarme del mercado-se pavoneo Heat

-en los mercados venden la peor mercancía, asi que, si..mantente ahí

El chico iba a reaccionar cuando en el sonido local nos piden a todos ir al auditorio de la escuela

-oh come on!-dice Clawdeen molesta- ni una mordida le di a mi hamburguesa!

-y ahora que querrá la directora?

La profesora Buenasangre Sin Cabeza seguramente quería anunciar algo de importancia que solo asi reunia a todos en el auditorio, hasta alla fuimos sentándonos un poco agradecidos de que nos quitaran al menos 10 min. de otra aburrida tortura llamada Dragonometria

-buenos días-saludo la profesora-los he reunido porque les tengo magnificas noticias. La revista Vanity Fair ha decidido junto con uno de sus prestigiosos anunciantes, realizar un rally en nuestra escuela

-Vanity Fair?-repitio Cleo

- prestigiosos anunciantes?-pregunto Clawdeen

-rally?-dije yo

La conocida marca "Levi´s" desea que un grupo de nuestros chicos sean la imagen de la próxima temporada otoño invierno

-y eso a nosotros, que?-le preguntaba en voz baja Deuce a Clawd quien estaba a lado de el

-ya se…como si importara

-quieren callarse?-mando Cleo, no escucho

-sorry-dijeron ambos

-el rally será de astucia, y será por toda la ciudad, será este fin de semana y solo podrán participar 3 grupos de jóvenes con máximo de 7 estudiantes

-perfecto!-sonrio Clawdeen moviendo sus manos con satisfaccion

Los premios serán: una publicación en Vanity Fair, un guardarropa Levi´s otoño invierno y pases V.I.P. para ver a Rammstein en su próximo concierto

-¿que cosa?-los chicos esta vez escuchaban interesados

-iuk! la regaron con eso-dijo Cleo desdeñosamente

Ademas de dejar en alto el nombre de la escuela, también se divertirán y sabran lo que es el trabajo en equipo,los exhorto a que participen, un comité de maestros evaluara a los candidatos ya que las calificaciones son las que los harán dignos de ser tomados en cuenta.

-Oh my RA!-dijo Cleo emocionada en cuanto la directora se fue-chicas, debemos participar

-por supuesto!-contesto Lagoona emocionada-sera divertido

-si..buena idea, asi nos regalaran los pases V.I.P a nosotros-dijo Gil

-cierto-secundo Heath-ustedes hacen el trabajo sucio y nosotros nos divertimos

-eh? rrrepite eso-dijo Abbey molesta-quien te dijo que les darrremos los boletos?

-ustedes no conocen a Rammstein-contesto Deuce sonriendo con cierta burla

-yo si..es un horrible grupo que tu escuchas y que sabes que no soporto-contesto su novia algo molesta

-por eso mismo, podemos ayudarles con el rally si nos regalan los boletos, es un buen negocio

-y quien les ha pedido ayuda?podemos vender los boletos en Ebay y asi tener dinero extra nosotras

-un dia completo de spa!-grito Draculaura emocionada

-ah vamos Lala, no me darias un boleto?

-tu sabes que si Clawd, mas…porque no participan ustedes y se los ganan?

Clawdeen, Abbey y Cleo rieron con burla

-que?-pregunto Deuce –acaso piensan que no podemos?

-por supuesto que no, es rally de as-tu-cia-dijo Cleo recalcando las ultimas palabras

Un-uuuuhhh-salio de parte de mis amigas, yo preferí mantenerme al margen. Deuce se levantaba lentamente de su asiento con una sonrisa burlona

-women, please-encaro a su chica-podemos ganar ese rally con una mano en la cintura

-si..claro..y después que? modelaran para Levi´s?

-no dijeron que fuese exclusivo para chicas o ¿si? O al menos…no lo escuche

-ya me imagino verte con una linda falda y botas de Otoño

-quizas me vea mas sexy que tu

Ahora el "uuuuh" salía de parte de los chicos, Clawd se acerco a su amigo y le dijo

-men

-ya se-le contesto el en voz baja- me voy a arrepentir mas tarde de esto

-bien, señor "me veo mejor que tu" porque no compites en ese rally contra nosotras?

-lo haremos

-no van a ganar

-te apuesto a que si

-y que? En verdad modelaras para Vanity Fair? Es una revista para chicas

-en esas revistas, los hombres tiene una sesión de fotos con hermosas modelos de verdad

El acabose, todos supimos que eso había sido la cereza del pastel, Cleo reclamo molesta

-perfecto! Si vas a competir contra mi, intenta ganarme

-chicos, cálmense-intervine- porque no dejamos esto por la paz y..

-acaso es miedo Frankie?-Jackson estaba usando un tono de voz muy molesto

-no, simplemente que no veo el caso de que estén peleando por una tontería

-tonteria?-dijo Clawdeen- no es ninguna tontería! Nosotras ganaremos ese rally

-no lo harán-Gil tomo parte de la contienda-siempre quieren ser ustedes quienes participen en todo y nos hacen a un lado

-eso crees?-pregunto Lagoona-vaya! Tu siempre tienes pensamientos escondidos

-si me dejaras hablar de vez en cuando

Otra mala idea, los chicos si saben regarla en forma suprema!Lagoona se cruzo de brazos, sonrio de manera sarcástica y se puso de lado de Cleo

-ja! Pues por esa misma razón es que nosotras siempre ganamos, porque ustedes no tienen iniciativa propia y necesitan de nosotros

-que?-Gil sonrio con burla-como dijo Deuce: "Women..please!" no digas tonterías, si es rally de astucia y en eso no nos ganaran

-bien…iremos a inscribirnos y cuando ganemos-Lagoona se acerco a su novio- les invito a que compren la revista para que vean, lo que se perdieron…vámonos amigas

Y nos fuimos todas dejando a los chicos viéndose unos a otros

-vamos a participar en serio?-pregunto Clawd incredulo

-que? No quieres?-respondio de malas Deuce

-yo no quiero problemas con Draculaura

-no seas cobarde!

-el que tu hayas hablado de mas y que ahora Cleo este enojada contigo no significa que los demás tengamos que pasar por lo mismo

-Men, ellas creen que no servimos para nada,

-pues…sabes que siempre son las que participan en esas actividades

-y que acaso no podemos hacerlo nosotros?-interrumpio Gil a Clawd- siempre son ellas las que destacan, ya es tiempo de que lo hagamos nosotros y ganemos ese rally

-yo no quiero que Draculaura se moleste conmigo-

-tu novia jamás se enojaría contigo-contesto Heath-es demasiado linda para hacerlo, no es como Abbey, a esa si hay que tenerle miedo

-o Lagoona

-o Cleo-dijo Deuce-escucha amigo, te necesitamos, no puedes hacernos a un lado, además, si ganamos no te llevaremos a ver a Rammstein

-de acuerdo, pero que algo quede claro, no peleare con mi novia!

-descuida, nadie se meterá contigo y Draculaura, lo prometemos-

Mientras tanto, mis amigas y yo llegábamos al salón y Cleo estaba realmente molesta

-ese Deuce me enfurece!-gritaba molesta

-pense que lo adorabas-sonreia con burla Clawdeen

-no cuando se pone cretino! Quien se cree que es?

-crrreo que no parrrece que confie demasiado en ti-hablo Abbey-

-eso todo mundo lo sabe-secundo Clawdeen-Deuce siempre ha creido que eres una princesita a la cual siempre tiene que proteger

-no es verdad-dijo ella molesta

-concuerdo contigo-interrumpio Lagoona- el todo el tiempo ha cuidado de ti

-porque es su obligación!

-obligacion? Acaso no puedes rresolver tus prrropios prroblemas?-la encaro Abbey-erres una mujerr fuerrte parrra dejarr que Deuce este siemprre cuidando de lo que te pase

Mi amiga volteo la mirada molesta, sabia que tenían razón

-te vamos a necesitar en el Rally,Cleo-dije yo-nadie mejor que tu sabes como liderearnos

-mas si vas a dejarte influenciar por lo que Deuce te diga o haga, mejor buscaremos a otra -completo Lagoona

-no…descuiden..ese rally lo ganaremos a como de lugar, no necesitamos nada de ellos y ya que lo quieren hacer personal, vamos a humillar a esos chicos

Todas vitoreamos las palabras de nuestra capitana menos Draculaura que solo veía sin decir una sola palabra, yo le pregunte

-y que hay de ti, Lala? Contamos contigo?

-vamos, claro que si, si eso lo saben de sobra, mas yo, en ese rollito mala ondero de querer patearle el trasero a nuestros chicos como que no me va…yo amo a Clawd

-y yo a Deuce!-contesto Cleo en un tono ofendido

-y yo a Gil-respondio Lagoona

-que tiene que ver mi hermano en esto?-interrumpio Clawdeen-

-bueno…creo que ustedes quieren llevar esto a otro nivel..

-que no escuchaste lo que dijeron?

-yo solo escuche a Deuce que le tiraba mala vibra a Cleo

-"gracias"-

-pues yo no escuche a mi hermano que nos defendiera

-tu hermano solo debe defenderme a mi

-mira la pequeña del grupo saca las garritas!-dice Clawdeen molesta

-no quiero empezar la bronca con nadie chicas, saben que en mi clase de yoga practicamos solo el buen ki y si mi chico quiere esos boletos pues yo le dare el mio

-porque eres tan débil con Clawd?-pregunta Cleo algo molesta-

-no soy débil, simplemente que no veo el motivo para pelear con el todo el tiempo si podemos llevar una buena relación

-las peleas son parrrte también de una parrreja-dijo Abbey –no todo debe serrr miel sobrrre hojuelas

-vale, lo admito mas no soy de las que pelea, siempre hemos hablado y el y yo nos complementamos, estare en el rally PERO! No peleare contra Clawd, lo amo y no quiero pelear contra el

-a veces me desesperas-comento Cleo

-bueno, dejemos a Lala-interrumpi yo- ya estamos completas ¿cierto? Somos 7: Clawdeen, Lagoona, Abbey, Ghoulia, Cleo, Lala y yo, debemos apuntarnos y conseguir un auto

-yo pongo el mio- ofrecio Draculaura-

-bien, vayamos a inscribirnos y a ganar ese rally!-dijo Clawdeen bastante emocionada

Los chicos por su parte, también estaban inscribiéndose, su equipo lo conformaban: Deuce como capitan, Clawd, su segundo al mando,Heath, Jackson, Gil y Moe el novio de Ghoulia, entregaban ya su ficha de admisión mientras cavilaban su plan de ataque

-y bien, el auto de quien será?-pregunto Gil

-obviamente el mio-contestaba el capitan-que yo sepa nadie mas tiene

-puedo pedírselo a papa-dijo Clawd

-olvidalo men, el auto de tu padre no es precisamente un 2012

-pero nos puede servir-

-tengo mi propio auto además, el capitan soy yo asi que, usaremos el mio

-algo me dice que ya hiciste de esto algo personal Deuce

-ES personal

-si sigues te meteras en problemas-advirtio Gil

-tu estas igual que yo asi que ni digas nada, queremos ganar ese rally no es asi?

-por supuesto

-ademas, tu también estas cansado de que Lagoona piense que solo ellas tengan derecho a participar, ya es momento de que nosotros también lo hagamos

-yo apoyo al capi! Vayamos por esas presumidas y enseñemosle el men power-decia Heath extremadamente entusiasmado

-men power?-preguntaron todos

-oh! Ustedes solo digan que si!-

Siempre he creido que los chicos cuando hacen algo malo, a los 5 minutos se les olvida, y aunque reanudamos las clases después de que nos anotamos en el rally, mis amigas no se habían olvidado de lo que había sucedido, solo Draculaura seguía igual con su novio, el cual fue por ella al aula y salieron juntos

-todas están realmente enojadas-decia Lala en voz baja-y mas Cleo

-si..me lo imaginaba, pobre Deuce-

-tendremos una pijamada esta noche en mi casa, se que dijiste que saldríamos pero..

-descuida, nosotros iremos con Jackson para organizarnos, creo que lo mejor será no vernos mientras estemos en el rally

-pero Clawd!.-dijo Lala algo decepcionada-que culpa tenemos nosotros?

-si nos ven juntos creeran que estamos siendo espias del otro equipo y ocasionaremos mas lios

-vale..creo que tienes razón…pero no me gusta estar alejada de ti

Clawd sonrio y beso la frente de su novia, era en verdad una niña muy tierna

-descuida se que estas a mi lado y que cuento contigo

-aunque se enojen mis amigas!-sonrio ella abrazandolo

La limo de Cleo llegaba por ella a la entrada de la escuela al finalizar las clases, como estaba bastante molesta con su novio no pensaba ni de chiste irse con el, asi que había llamado a casa y su padre había mandado por su niña consentida, el auto se apeaba mientras mi amiga caminaba como una reina hacia el, su chofer ya había descendido para abrirle la puerta, Deuce llegaba a su lado, bastante molesto

-hey!-le dijo-siempre te llevo yo a tu casa, ¿a donde vas?

Ella continuo su camino hacia su limousine, Deuce le tapo el paso

-¿no piensas hablarme?

-¿apenas ahora lo notas?-contesto ella en un tono furioso-que observador eres! Ahora dejame pasar que me esperan

-ah vamos Cleo-le respondió su novio-no vamos a pelear de nuevo ¿o si?

-tu empezaste esto, Gorgon-volteaba Cleo molesta-si quieres salir con modelos de verdad, pues buscalas y no me hagas perder el tiempo

-solo lo dije porque me molesto tu comentario! Todo mundo sabe que tengo el segundo lugar de aprovechamiento y si de A.S.T.U.C.I.A.-imitando el acento de Cleo- se trata, tenemos las de ganar, además, No me gusta que me reten y lo sabes-

-nosotras tenemos a Ghoulia! Ella es el primer lugar y jamás has podido desbancarla

-es solo suerte!

-señorita-interrumpio el chofer- su padre..

-tu no te metas!-le respondió Deuce-escucha Cleo, también deseamos participar, no tiene nada que ver las modelos, te amo a ti

-si me amaras no participarias en el rally

-ah! Come on!-dijo molesto- nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra

-o sea que prefieres competir contra mi?

-eso es chantaje y sabes que no caere en el

-bien-le contesto indignada ella- en ese caso, nada tenemos que hacer juntos

Y entro a su auto cerrando el chofer la puerta

-que quiere decir eso?-le pregunto el aun mirándola sorprendido

-averigualo- le contesto ella y sin mas subió el vidrio ordenando al chofer ir a casa, dejando a su novio o su "ex?" bastante contrariado

En la alberca de la escuela, Lagoona se preparaba para entrenar como todos los días después de clases, Gil se dirigía hacia ella mientras que mi amiga lo miraba con cara de molestia

-pense que entrenarías mas tarde-pregunto

-siempre entrenamos a esta hora-le contesto su chico-al menos que eso haya cambiado sin que me lo consultaras

-sabes que siempre te digo todo

-no todo-dijo Gil con tono ironico

Lagoona resoplo imaginando hacia donde estaba soplando la marea

-que me diras ahora? "Women, please?"

-no, te dire, que siempre decides por mi y no escuchas mis razones

-quizas porque tus razones son algo absurdas-contesto ella ya bastante picada

-piensa lo que quieras, pero acepta que siempre hacemos lo que tu deseas-se quejo Gil

-si de vez en cuando me dijeras lo que piensas, quizás yo te ayudaría-le regreso Blue- y si esto será asi, mejor me alejare un tiempo de ti

Y tomando sus cosas salió del lugar

-bien!-grito el-mejor! Mas agua para mi…..¿mas agua para mi? –se autodijo Gil-ok ..eso si que sono estúpido!

Moe y Ghoulia llevaban horas "peleando" en los pasillos, ya saben, los zombies suelen ser muy lentos en sus peleas mientras que yo veía a Abbey y a Heath empezar una discusión por una puerta de casillero, para variar ambos tenían lockers vecinos

-cierrra tu bendita puerrrta!-ordenaba ella-no me dejas verrr

-que vas a ver?-le contestaba el –tus cosas están adentro no en mi lugar

-me tapas el airrre-

-pues no me "interrresa"-contestaba el burlándose del acento de la rusa-yo llegue prrrimerrrro y te aguantas

-no me arrrremedes!-

-no te arremedo, te hago un homenaje a tu acento

Abbey era una chica de muy poco sentido del humor asi que sin pensarlo, congelo a Heath dejándolo como paleta de hielo en su casillero

-asi aprenderrras!-dijo ella cerrando su locker y caminando altiva

Yo simplemente movia la cabeza algo desconcertada, todos estaban peleando con sus respectivas parejas, Jackson se acerco a mi al ver a Heath en ese estado

-mala idea meterse con Abbey, eh?

-si-conteste yo metiendo mis libros al casillero-creo que todos enloquecieron con esto del Rally

-tu participaras?-me pregunto

-si..mis amigas me necesitan

-ja-sonrio el ironico bajando la mirada

-que?

-nada

-Jackson-

-bueno…siempre eres asi Frankie

-asi como?

-haces cosas que no quieres por tus amigas

-por supuesto que no!

-quieres participar en ese rally?

-si, creo que será divertido, si los demás no lo vieran como una competencia de chicos contra chicas, creo que podríamos hacer de esto algo ameno

-ustedes empezaron

-no, Deuce comenzó

-No-reclamo el-Cleo lo hizo,ella dijo que en astucia ustedes no podrían ganarnos

-bueno, creo que todos podemos ganar la competencia, somos tan capaces unos como los otros

-y porque no dijiste eso?-me pregunto el mirándome

-porque…bueno..

-no quisiste contradecir a su majestad

"auch" pensé yo, me movi nerviosa y dije:

-claro que no

-lo niegas?

-si! No es verdad, no es que no quisiera contradecir a Cleo es que..

-es que si no tienes su aceptación, piensas que no la tendras de nadie , siempre has pensado asi y eso es algo que no me gusta de ti

-bien-diciendo ya algo molesta-lamento escuchar eso Jackson , pero no me preocupare por lo que tu pienses de mi, yo se lo que pienso y hago y no me dejare influenciar por nadie mas

-pues no dejes que Cleo te manipule

-No lo hace-alce la voz-es mi amiga y si me necesita para ganar ese rally y puedo ayudar con gusto lo hare, porque para eso es la amistad, y si, Cleo tiene muchos errores mas el ser AMIGOS significa aceptarnos como somos, que lastima que Tu no pienses asi

Y cerrando mi casillero de un portazo, me aleje de el

Horas mas tarde, estábamos en la casa de Lala, habíamos llevado algunos mapas de la ciudad y tratábamos de ubicar las mejores rutas hacia la escuela, Cleo estaba en su Ipad verificando el facebook de su novio

-ni siquiera me ha dejado un inbox! molesta

-pense que habían terminado-preguntaba Clawdeen quien alzaba la mirada del mapa para verla mejor

-y el debió mandarme mil disculpas implorando mi perdón pero ni siquiera una sola notificación me ha llegado de su parte!

-Gil esta igual-le siguió Lagonna tirando su blackberry a la cama-no me ha mandado ni un solo mensaje

Gohulia opinaba lo mismo de su chico mientras Abbey se peinaba frente al espejo

-yo porrr el contrrrarrrio he bloqueado a Heath de mi facebook

-lo bloqueaste?-preguntamos todas sorprendidas

-si…estaba poniendo tonterrria y media, y dibujos extrrraños burlándose de mi acento y de mi poderrr, no soporrrto las tonterrias

-pero ustedes son buenos amigos-dije yo mirándola.- tu me has dicho que te divierten sus bromas y que pasan horas hablando por chat

Abbey me miro algo molesta al oir que mis amigas se burlaban de ella molestándola con Heath

-me divierrrten porrrque es un bobo-decia ella- Solamente porrr eso!ay ya déjenme en paz

-tal parece que encontraste quien derritiera el hielo de tu corazón-dijo Draculaura

-ay por dios!-contesto Clawdeen –eso fue tan cliché que hasta el mismo cliche sabia que lo dirias!

-perdon!

-todas ustedes están arrepentidas, les guste reconocerlo o no de que pelearan con sus galanes

-no es cierto!-se defendió Lagoona

-claro que no-se levanto Cleo con su aire majestuoso-no digas cosas que no son ciertas "forever alone"

-oh really?-contesto Clawdeen mirando retadoramente a su amiga-porque entonces no quitas tu relación con Deuce en facebook?

-bueno porque…-contesto Cleo nerviosa-porque eso es algo que debo hablar con el en persona

-si..claro., no tienes las agallas de Nile, esperas que el te ruegue como siempre y asi dejaras que nos ayude en el rally, como ha sucedido en otras ocasiones

-por supuesto que no

-pruebalo-le reto

Cleo tomo su ipad, dudosa, busco su perfil y mirando que Clawdeen se sonreía con malicia, busco su estatus y lo cambio a soltera.

Deuce estaba en con sus amigos en casa de Jackson cuando le llego la notificación del nuevo status de Cleo, tomo su iphone e incrédulo dijo

-WTF!...¿Soltera? ¿Y yo que soy?-

-que pasa men?-pregunto Clawd extrañado

-Cleo!

-jaja!-se burlaba Heath-que su majestad te ha mandado al diablo y tu sin saberlo!

-¿como?-pregunto Clawd mirando el iphone de su amigo-pero ¿porque?

-por este estúpido rally-le contesto molesto

-te dije que te ibas a meter en lios

-ella lo tomo demasiado personal, bien si eso quiere…-

y sin pensarlo puso "me gusta" a su nuevo status de "en una relación" a "soltero"

Con nosotras, Cleo decia furiosa:

-aah! Puso "me gusta" a estar soltero! Osea que eso queria! Si ya decia yo que eso de las modelos fue excusa! Donde esta el boton "me encanta!"

-aun no lo inventan-le contesto Lagoona

-pues le dire a papa que lo mande a poner para mi!

-no seas incoherente!

-no puedo creerlo!-Cleo lloraba como siempre suele hacerlo-ni siquiera me pidió una disculpa! Ya no le importo!

-si vas a estar llorando mejor me voy!-se levanto enojada Clawdeen- tus gritos me desesperan!

-vamos Cleo-la consolaba yo- solo es el rally que nos tiene a todos asi discutiendo, ya veras que se solucionara

-no me interesa ya-dijo ella limpiándose las lagrimas-si eso quiere, por mi...perfecto

Y tomando su Ipad comenzó a escribir en su muro de facebook:

"Sooltera de nuevo & siin comproomisoos

Se solicitaan Chicoos´´ guaapos & con auto

favoor de mandaar fotoo del auto! :k"

Deuce leia lo que Cleo había escrito en su facebook y no la estaba pasando nada bien

-acaba de terminar conmigo y ya busca a otro?-

-jajaja-reia Heath-mandar foto del auto! Eso si que esta bueno, lastima que no tengo o mandaba una

Deuce le daba tremendo golpe a su amigo en el hombro

-auch! Que mano tan pesada tienes-se quejaba Heath-¿porque me pegas? Si ella fue la que puso el chiste

-no estoy para bromitas!

-porque mejor no la ignoras y pones algo como que " ganaremos el rally y llevare a mi nueva cita al concierto de Rammstein"

-buena idea Gil-dijo Deuce escribiendolo

-mmm…yo mejor no opino-contesto Clawd mirándolo-te vas a arrepentir de eso

-ella ya termino conmigo, que mas da si lo hago!

Y en nuestros facebooks aparecia el nuevo estatus de Deuce,todas miramos a Cleo que se notaba estaba totalmente furiosa, sus amigos le habían dado like al comentario , inclusive, Gil había puesto algo como " por supuesto men que ganaremos",Lagoona no quiso quedarse atrás y tomando su celular puso:

"sueñen, que las que ganaremos seremos nosotras"

Y ahí empezó la guerra, Gil le había dicho a Lagoona que no se metiera respondiéndole su novia que el no era nadie para opinar, Moe se burlo de mi amiga diciendo que las chicas deben permanecer en casa mientras los hombres hacian el trabajo duro, Ghoulia no se quedo atrás y le respondia que la igualdad entre ambos generos era algo del nuevo siglo que viviera con el o desapareciera, como Abbey había bloqueado a Heath este había usado otro face que tenia de repuesto y había escrito que el comentario de arriba estaba de lo mas aburrido, a lo que la rusa le pregunto en tono de burla:"si no lo entiendes te lo explico" a lo que debajo del mismo, el contesto:"no grrrracias" yo les pedi que dejaran de pelear y Jackson escribió un : "ahí vas de nuevo Frankie", cosa que en verdad no me agrado en absoluto y le reclame también uniéndome a la pelea, llegando a los 250 comentarios, solo Cleo y Draculaura prefirieron no involucrarse y mientras estábamos todas en nuestros dispositivos móviles, Lala se acerco a nuestra amiga que miraba la luna tristemente

-todo bien?-dijo colocándose a su lado

-si-contesto Cleo desviando la mirada para que no notara que estaba llorando

-vamos…se que estas triste por el

-no..no es eso…

-que te conozco de mucho

Mi bella amiga sonrio con tristeza, Lala la abrazo con ternura

-solo es un mal entendido, ya veras que terminara buscándote

-no lo se Lala…hay ocasiones en que siento que…lo nuestro no va a prosperar

-porque lo dices? Ustedes son la pareja mas unida que conozco, no te des por vencida tan pronto

-creo que Deuce se canso de mi-

-anda..que eso no lo creo..¿sabes algo? Siempre he creido que eres capaz de hacer cosas increíbles y el ser novia del chico mas guapo de la escuela es solo una misión que solo tu eres capaz de hacer, si no, solo echale un vistazo a esto y recuerda-tomaba su mano y apuntaba a la sortija de Cleo que le había obsequiado su novio-Deuce te ama, de eso no hay duda, los conflictos entre pareja vienen y van, el lio es tratar de solucionarlos a tiempo

-pero..

-no hay pero que valga, ganaremos ese rally y se que le daras tu boleto a tu chico

-eso pensaba hacer

-yo también le iba a dar mi boleto a Clawd!-dijo Draculaura emocionada-que ese grupo me da dolor de cabeza y si ellos quieren verlo, por mi que se lo queden, asi estoy segura de que todo volverá a ser como antes entre ustedes

-tu crees?

-lo aseguro, anda, dejate de tristezas y mejor me peinas de esa manera tan mona de la vez anterior

-de acuerdo, pero no te quejes si te jalo el cabello

-oye!si no te reclamo me dejas pelona!

Mientras tanto en casa de Jackson, Deuce estaba en el jardín sentado en la hermosa fuente de piedra, se encontraba muy pensativo y algo triste, Clawd fue en busca de su amigo

-pensamos que te habías ido, dijiste que irias por tu ipod al auto

-si, aquí esta, es solo que me encontré esto

El chico le mostraba una pulsera de su novia

-es de Cleo?

-no!-Dijo ironico- Es mia…pues claro, tonto!de quien mas?

-bueno..usas un arete

-tu también y es totalmente diferente-reclamo el griego-es símbolo de rebeldía

-ok, vale, que genio- sentándose a su lado-bonita noche no?

-es igual a las demás

-¿andas medio amargado o es cosa mia?

-men…todo lo que me pasa y todavía me lo preguntas-reclamo Deuce

-yo te lo adverti, a veces hablas de mas, amigo, y sabes que Cleo es de muy poca tolerancia

-pero eso de terminar conmigo…

-le dijiste que estarías con modelos de verdad-le recordó Clawd-eso si que fue bobo, sabes lo celosa que es

-cuando me hacen enojar lo primero que hago es tratar de lastimar a quien me esta haciendo enfadar, sea quien sea

-es la chica que amas

- ya se, no dije que fuera inteligente-Deuce suspiro dándole vueltas a la pulsera que tenia entre sus dedos- no quiero perderla Clawd…la amo demasiado

Su amigo palmeo su hombro

-ya lo se, men, descuida, Cleo será difícil pero sabes que te ama, todo este asunto se salió de control

-si..asi es, me gustaría hablar con ella pero no quiero que sepa que me tiene en sus manos,..quiero tener un poco de dignidad

-je je,creo que todos sabemos que te queda muy poca

Deuce sonrio

-si...ya se, pero esta vez en verdad quiero demostrarle que puedo ganar este rally o siento que no me respetara como su novio, y …en verdad quiero que vea que puedo estar a su mismo nivel, porque en realidad deseo tenerla a mi lado toda la vida

Clawd lo miro sonriendo

-eres un buen tipo Deuce, vamos a ganar este rally, ya lo veras y convenceras a Cleo de que eres el mejor chico para ella

-eso espero, es tan necia!

-si, asi es, oye, y porque dejo una pulsera en tu auto?

-no preguntes ok?-contesto el Griego sonrojándose

Esa noche, nos quedamos en casa de Lala, solo Cleo dijo que tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza y prefirió ir a su casa, pero todas sabíamos que era porque quería estar a solas, Draculaura espero a que todas dormíamos para salir a escondidas del cuarto, fue hacia su jardín en donde Clawd la esperaba con una linda rosa, ella sonriendo lo besaba

-para una linda dama

-ay Clawd! Gracias!es hermosa

-como tu…dime..estan dormidas?

-como bebes, solo Cleo se fue a su casa

-Deuce también-dijo Clawd extrañado-vaya que si ese par se parece

-demasiado..ella estaba muy triste

-el tampoco la estaba pasando bien, son un par de orgullosos

-esto me tiene preocupada Clawd, todos están peleando leiste los comentarios del Facebook?

-si…en verdad se lanzaron hasta piedras

-y mas Abbey y Heath-dijo Lala tomando a su chico de la mano y sentándose en una banca que estaba en el jardín-no debió salirse de control

-creo que están mas interesados en pelear uno contra el otro que en verdad pensar en el rally

-mañana yo llevare mi auto

-ten cuidado quieres?-le pidió Clawd

-oye, acaso no confias en mi forma de manejar?-pregunto ella con un falso tono de indignación

-por supuesto que confio en ti-le contesto el besándola-pero no quiero que te ocurra algun accidente

-descuida, sere precavida y es mejor que me vaya o notaran que no estoy-besando a su novio con dulzura-cuidate también tu

-lo hare, te mandare mensaje

-no muchos que pensaran que soy espia

-vale, por inbox mejor

-ok..somos como Romeo y Julieta no lo crees?-dijo Draculaura emocionada-es tan romantico!

-este,..si…como digas-contesto Clawd con cara de no estar muy de acuerdo.

Al dia siguiente, estábamos ya listas en nuestra escuela para comenzar el rally, la primera pista que nos daban era que fueramos todos los competidores al centro comercial, ahí nos darían las instrucciones para empezar, habíamos quedado de ir vestidas como porristas , sabiendo que era nuestra carta fuerte ya que los chicos nos amaban ver con ese atuendo y Cleo decidió que era una gran estrategia usarlo, además, sabia de sobra lo que provocaba en su "ex" al verla asi, que todas aceptamos usar inclusive Lagoona y Abbey que se veían muy adorables, pero no habíamos notado un pequeño detalle, el auto de Lala era muy chico y nosotras eramos 7, Cleo aun no llegaba, en verdad tuvimos dificultades para salir las 6 cuando arribamos a la escuela para esperar a Cleo.

-no pensamos en esto-decia yo mirando el auto-estuvimos muy incomodas al venir hacia aca, como vamos a soportar el rally apretadas como sardinas?

-ya buscaremos una solución-dijo Blue mirando a los chicos que nos veian con cara de burla

-y ustedes que nos ven?-pregunto Clawdeen en un tono molesto a nuestros amigos

-que parecían payasos de circo cuando salieron del auto de Lala-se burlo Heath

-ustedes irrran en el auto de Deuce, no es tampoco tan grrrande que digamos

-es verdad-dijo Jackson a sus amigos- que haremos?

En ese momento, una preciosa camioneta negra Lexus 2012 se estacionaba frente a nosotros, de ella, Deuce bajaba mirando el auto de Lala con burla.

-lindo auto

-gracias!-contesto Lala con una sonrisa

-callate tonta-La sapeo Clawdeen

-auch!

-men!que camioneta!-decia entusiasmado Heath-y esta?

-me la presto mi madre para poder ir mas comodos en el rally, no vamos a pasar dificultades como otras personas

-ahorrate tus palabras Deuce-le enfrento Lagoona-Cleo no ha llegado

-ni llegara-respondio el-dudo que vaya en ese mini auto

En ese momento, la limousine de los De Nile llegaba al lugar, se apeaba y el conductor le abria la puerta a su real pasajera

-suban.-indico nuestra amiga que se veía bellísima, Deuce la miro intensamente-papá nos presto la limousine, Lala tu auto es lindo pero no estaremos comodas y creo que es de mas estilo viajar como yo estoy acostumbrada

Todas gritamos jubilosas y entramos al auto, Cleo miro a su chico y este con una sonrisa de burla le dijo

-sabia que no viajarías en el auto de Lala

-y yo sabia que le pedirías la camioneta a tu madre

-bien…que empiece el juego-dijo el

-que comience-secundo ella

-oye

-que quieres?-pregunto de mala gana Cleo

-te ves muy hermosa-dijo Deuce mirándola

-ya lo se…-le contesto y entro a la limo sonriendo

Deuce sonreía a su vez, el ver a su chica de nuevo era algo que le inyectaba animos y si pudiera leer su mente, creo que le regañaría por las cosas que estaba pensando acerca de cómo se veía, sus amigos estaban ya en su camioneta y el entro, arrancando

-bien…ganemos este rally!


	2. Chapter 2

Llegamos los competidores al mall en donde la directora estaba enfrente de la prestigiada tienda Levi´s. ahí los 13 equipos que participábamos, llegamos a tiempo, ah! Se me olvidaba decirles, que la odiosa de Torelai también estaba dentro de la competencia junto con sus odiosas amigas y 4 tontas mas que eran de primer año, pero bueno, chicas bobas siempre sobran

- y estas amiguitas de que mercado las sacaste?-le pregunto con burla Clawdeen

-del mismo en donde tu madre les compra los zapatos a tus hermanos-le regreso Torelai

-ah si, en el puesto que atiende tu papá, verdad?-contesto ella

-sabes algo Clawdeen-dijo la gata acercándose a mi amiga amenazadoramente-tengo muchas ganas de quitarte lo presuntuosa

-cuando quieras!-amenazo mi amiga

Cleo y yo jalamos a Clawdeen porque sabíamos de sobra que si era capaz de pelear, mientras Lagoona ponía paz entre las demás chicas, los realizadores del rally llegaban ya

-les felicito por su puntualidad-decia la profesora a los competidores- me alegra que todos estén con mucho animo el dia de hoy

-ay no-decia Heath mirando con desgano el cielo-otra charla motivacional que durara horas

-este rally lo ha organizado como ya lo saben,la prestigiosa marca Levi´s y la revista Vanity Fair, los premios ya lo saben, se que están mas que entusiasmados por ellos mas les recuerdo que el compañerismo es la base de cualquier éxito, ahora bien, las reglas serán las siguientes:

El tema del rally serán, los 7 pecados capitales, los cuales son:

-la gula

-la avaricia

-la pereza

-la ira

-la envidia

-la soberbia

Y la lujuria

-vaya-dijo Clawdeen en tono de broma-la mayoría son parte de ti Cleo

-tonta-le contesto mi amiga, ignorándola

-estos 7 pecados estarán en locales específicos de la ciudad, se les entregara un mapa para que los localicen y resuelvan el acertijo de cada uno de ellos, tendrán que averiguar de que pecado capital se trata, ahí, los organizadores les entregaran un pase, como este-la profesora enseñaba una L de Levi´s- el que tenga los 7, ira directo al laberinto ya conocido por todos nosotros que se encuentra ubicado en el parque estatal, ahí, el capitan de la escuadra que consiga las 7 claves, tendra que tocar el dispositivo que indicara que es el ganador absoluto del rally

-ese sera Deuce-dijo Gil entusiasmado

-ni lo sueñes-reclamo Lagoona-Cleo ganara

-no se olviden de nosotras-ronroneo Toralei- no pensamos perder

-ay por favor Torelai-dijo Clawdeen-ni en tus mas preciados sueños podrías ganarnos, asi que regresa a tu clase de "cardio" comúnmente llamado "tubo"

Todas nos reimos al oir a nuestra amiga mas Torelai no se lo tomo nada bien, la directora tosio con fuerza reclamando nuestra atención

-bien..dejemos las peleas para después, capitanes acérquense por favor..

Ellos obedecieron, la profesora les miro:

-el rally comenzara oficialmente al oir la campanada de inicio, una cosa mas,hagan de esto, una actividad divertida,no quiero problemas y ustedes son responsables de su equipo,entendieron?

Los capitanes asintieron, se les entrego enseguida un numero, a nosotras se nos asigno el numero uno,los chicos eran el numero dos, Toralei y su grupo habian sido las ultimas en inscribirse asi que recibieron el ultimo numero 13, de mala suerte, la coqueta gatita sonrio y se acerco a Deuce con actitud de conquista

-cuando ganemos-ronroneo sensualmente recargandose en su hombro-te invitare a ese concierto, solos tu y yo

Cleo los miraba realmente furiosa, pero no dijo una sola palabra,simplemente tomo el mapa del rally y dio media vuelta hacia nosotras, Deuce aparto con desden a Torelai diciendo:

-gracias, pero pienso ganar este rally y no tengo intenciones de invitarte al concierto-

Y fue a alcanzar a su novia dejando a Torelai bastante molesta

-oye-dijo el griego cuando llego a lado de Cleo

-no deseo hablar contigo-le reclamo ella

-que? Estas celosa?-pregunto Deuce en tono de burla

-de ti? No me hagas reir, te recuerdo que ya no somos pareja

-entonces porque te enojas?

-no estoy enojada,somos enemigos asi que no me dirijas la palabra

-muy bien,si deseas ayuda solo llamame y lo hare con gusto

Cleo molesta volteo

-que presumido eres, Gorgon! Como si nosotras no..

Y tomandola desprevenida,el chico le robo un super beso, mi amiga se quedo tan sorprendida que no supo que hacer

-suerte-le dijo el sonriendo y regresando con su equipo

Cleo por primera vez se habia quedado sin habla que regreso con nosotras aun en shock

-que romantico!-le dijo Draculaura en cuanto ella llego

-ya te arreglaste con el ,cierto?-pregunto sonriendo Lagoona

-no... Aun no!-dijo Cleo algo molesta

-pues nosotras pensamos que si, vaya beso!

-me lo robo!

-y tu bien dejada-se burlo Clawdeen

-quizas nadie te haya robado un beso nunca "forever alone" pero no puedes hacer mucho cuando lo hacen

-si, claro! Y yo que te creo!

-porque no dejamos de discutir-pedi yo-creo que deberiamos entrar ya

-buena idea, hace un calorrr de los mil demonios-se quejo Abbey

-sera porque estabas mirando a Heath?-le pregunto Lagoona con cierta burla

-ni pensarrrrlo!-

Los chicos mientras tanto, le reclamaban a Deuce

-le ayudaras a Cleo!-decia Heath algo molesto

-por supuesto que no!

-amigo,es obvio que lo haras,la besaste-dijo Gil

-y porque no hacerlo? Luce bellisima,si ustedes no besaron o se acercaron a sus chicas,es porque son unos tontos,simplemente quise besarla y ya

-no has vuelto con ella?-pregunto Moe en su lenguaje zombie

-por supuesto que no, me interesa mas el rally que Cleo

-eso ira a primera plana-dijo una voz de chica y no era otra mas que Spectra que aparecia entre ellos

-Spectra que haces aqui?-pregunto Clawd al verla

-tomando fotos de los competidores y subiendo sus impresiones del rally-decia mientras les tomaba una con su celular y mandaba la informacion

-espera, espera!-dijo Deuce algo asustado-no vayas a poner que me interesa mas el rally que Cleo,solo fue un decir!

-ups!algo tarde, ya lo mande, bye chicos

-ah come on!-dijo el griego molesto-si lo lee, no va a perdonarme nunca!

-tu si que sabes regarla magistralmente men!-le regaño Clawd

Y en efecto, las chicas recibiamos el mensaje del blog de Spectra, mire a mi amiga que se notaba muy decepcionada,apago su iphone y dijo:

-entren al auto, esto ya va a comenzar

Lala se acerco a ella

-estas bien?

-lo dices por lo que el dijo? Se necesita mas que eso para derrumbarme, vamos,tenemos que ganar

Spectra llegaba y pidiendonos una foto nos dijo

-sonrian chicas!

La campanada dio inicio y entramos todas al auto iniciando el rally,Lala recibia justo en ese momento un mensaje de su chico que decia:te amo chiquita, buena suerte, con una linda imagen,ella se notaba en realidad muy feliz,siendo observada por Cleo quien metia su iphone a su bolsa aventandola despues hacia atras de la limousine,Clawdeen desplegaba el mapa en el piso de la limo

-y bien chicuelas, por donde empezamos,segun las reglas podemos comenzar como sea siempre y cuando llevemos las 7 insignias y aqui nos muestra 7 locales diferentes

-vayamos a Channel, primero-contesto Cleo

-no vamos a ver ropa

-no lo digo por eso tonta,es el mas cercano, si tomamos la otra ruta tardaremos mas tiempo, mira bien que los locales estan puestos al mismo giro que las manecillas del reloj, asi que empecemos por el mas cercano y asi llegaremos primero al laberinto si tenemos las 7 insignias-

Todas la miramos sorprendidas,Cleo en un solo vistazo habia descifrado el mapa

-ahora si que me sorprendiste-confeso sinceramente Clawdeen-

-si, yo jamas lo hubiese pensado-dijo Lagoona-eres buena analizando

-no-contesto Cleo bajando la mirada-es algo que Deuce haria, simplemente pense como el

-pues entonces,gracias a Deuce...a Channel,Jaime!-Lala le pidio al chofer

-no se llama Jaime,Draculaura-

-ay! Pues no se su nombre y siempre quise decir eso, se oye tan cool!-sonrio ella

Los chicos mientras tanto discutian por donde empezar

-vayamos primero a D' Agostinos, es obviooo que ese es el pecado de la gula-decia Heath muy convencido

-y que hay con Pottery Barn?ahí puede estar el pecado de la pereza y la soberbia-reclamaba Jackson

-ah si ,sabelotodo? Y que hay del gimnasio?puede ser la pereza o la envidia juntas- le contestaba Clawd-men, tu que opinas?

Deuce manejaba y miraba alternativamente su iphone,habia tratado de llamar a Cleo desde lo de Spectra,mas escuchar su telefono apagado le molestaba de sobremanera y dejaba mensajes de texto para que su majestad los leyera cuando encendiera su celular

-sabes que muchos accidentes pasa por estar hablando y manejando?-dijo Gil algo preocupado de ver que casi no alzaba la vista a la carretera-Deuce! El camion de helados!-grito asustado,su amigo le esquivo habilmente

-men!deja eso!-le regaño Clawd-concentrate

Con un gruñido avento el iphone a la guantera de la camioneta y puso ambas manos al volante

-iremos a Channel

-a Channel?-repitieron todos

-pero todos los demas tomaron otras rutas-dijo Jackson

-porque todos son unos idiotas,las tiendas estan a favor de las manecillas del reloj,y es mas facil seguir de esa manera ya que nos ahorrara tiempo al llegar al laberinto final,asi tendremos oportunidad de ser los primeros

-como sabes que ahorraremos tiempo?

-cuando se es novio de una "shopaholic" (*compradora compulsiva*) lo mejor es saber las rutas de todas las tiendas de marca y asi llegar a tiempo a casa para ver el basquetball

-ya tienes el tiempo calculado verdad?-pregunto sonriendo Clawd

-por supuesto, ademas, anoche me fui a casa a estudiar las rutas de la ciudad,todo esta friamente calculado

-por eso te nombramos el capitan,men!eres grande!

-me propuse ganar y eso hare-dijo el griego con firmeza pisando a fondo el acelerador

Ambos equipos llegamos a un mismo tiempo a la tienda, Lagoona,Clawdeen y yo bajamos de inmediato a buscar la primera clave, de parte de los chicos, Gil, Clawd y Deuce hacian lo propio,los patrocinadores nos recibieron con una sonrisa

-bienvenidos jovenes! Nos alegra ver que hayan escogido nuestra tienda en primer lugar,como llegaron juntos,uno solo de ustedes resolvera el acertijo para ambos equipos, mas si no lo hacen, el rally termina aqui para ustedes

Los 6 nos miramos los unos a los otros, nadie queria tener esa gran responsabilidad, Deuce dijo decidido:

-vale,lo haremos nosotros

-men!-dijeron Gil y Clawd asustados

-silencio! Para eso estamos aqui, denos el acertijo

La chica sonrio y saco un pedazo de papel que decia:

"Soy el pecado que afecta al mundo desde tiempos inmemorables, cuando me presento, saco lo peor de las personas y pocos hay quienes puedan liberarse de mi, quien soy?

Los chicos se quedaron muy pensativos, Gil dijo muy decidido:

-aah pues es el pecado de...

-shhh!-le interrumpio Deuce- no es ese

Gil se acerco a su amigo hablandole bajito

-ni siquiera sabes que te iba a decir!es el pecado de la envidia

-claro que no! No seas tonto-y volteando a los patrocinadores dijo- es la Ira

La mujer sonrio ampliamente y dijo:

-acertaste

Todos gritamos felices,le entrego a Deuce una par de letras L y confeso:

-eres muy inteligente,chico! Cualquiera pensaria que es la envidia por nuestra marca, que te hizo pensar que era la Ira?

-bueno, no todas las mujeres pueden comprarse un vestido Channel y suelen enojarse al saber que les es imposible,por eso pense en ese pecado

-y la experiencia que tienes al estar con Cleo!-dijo burlonamente Clawdeen

-algo asi-nuestro amigo me entrego la letra-aqui tienen

-gracias Deuce

-ganaron la primera gracias a nosotros-se burlo Gil

-gracias a el-rectifico Lagoona-tu la ibas a regar

-una equivocacion la tiene cualquiera,sabelotoda!

-como me llamaste?-grito Lagoona furiosa

-hey hey-interrumpio Clawd-calmense,debemos seguir y dejar las peleas

-mi hermano tiene razon,vamonos

-tu y yo arreglaremos esto despues!-amenazo Lagoona a su novio que le hizo un mohin de forma molesta

Deuce jalo mi brazo y. acercandose a mi dijo algo molesto

-dile a tu capitana que prenda el maldito telefono

-pero ella…

- me debe una les guste reconocerlo o no,asi que adviertele que lo prenda o va a conocerme molesto-

Y sin mas se fue hacia su camioneta con los de su equipo, llege a la limousine de mi amiga la cual estaba totalmente furica al saber que gracias a su chico habiamos conseguido la primera L

-que acaso ustedes no podian con el acertijo?-

-calmate neuras!-alzo la voz Clawdeen- estaba dificil, ademas, ambos equipos pudimos perder, no queriamos arriesgarnos tan pronto, Deuce dijo que el lo hacia asi que aceptamos y gano una L para nosotras

Cleo resoplo molesta

-y ahora nadie lo soportara!aaah que coraje! Lo que se estara burlando de mi

-yo lo note mas molesto que otra cosa, es mas, me pidio que te dijera que...prendieras tu celular

-por supuesto que no!

-bueno, solo me dijo eso

-no hare lo que el me pide, quien diablos se cree?todavia que dice al blog de Spectra que es mas importante el rally que yo, me pide que prenda mi Iphone? Esta loco!

-el dijo que si no lo hacias, ibas a conocerlo enojado

-el es quien no me ha conocido a mi furiosa! Pero pronto lo hara en cuanto lo vea, niño tonto!


	3. Chapter 3

Nos dirigimos hacia otra firma prestigiosa, era la zapatería de Manolo Blahnik, oh my god!eso si que fue difícil, ya que no existe algo mejor que el olor de un par de zapatos nuevos, Cleo permaneció en la limo, ya que sabia que era su debilidad al igual que la de Clawdeen, asi que Lala, Ghoulia, Abbey y yo entramos decididas, fue una prueba muy difícil

-mira esos rosas!-grito Lala emocionada- no son una monada?

-prefierrro estos color Blanco-dijo Abbey tomando unas zapatillas preciosas-parrrecierra que caminarrron hasta mi y me dijeran "llevanos a casa, Abbey"

-chicas…-pedi yo-no venimos de compras..venimos a ..por dios!-grite emocionada-miren estos verdes! no son preciosos?

-no mas que estos guinda, que me vere 10 cms mas alta-presumia Lala

-yo los vi primero-contesto Abbey

-que? Ni lo sueñes, si te pones estos tacones te confundirían con un rascacielos-reclamo Draculaura

Ghoulia hacia un gesto de desapruebo mientras se acercaba a la dependienta

-el acertijo? Por supuesto

Mi amiga negó con la cabeza y contesto en su idioma: "La avaricia", la mujer se quedo sorprendida y sonriendo le entrego la "L" Felicitandola, nosotras nos quedamos en shock al ver la forma tan fácil que había resuelto el acertijo aun sin necesidad de escucharlo

-cielos Ghoulia, eres muy inteligente

Mi amiga nos explico que fue muy sencillo descubrirlo al vernos pelear por los zapatos, que nos sentimos apenadas de inmediato, salimos hacia la limo, dándole Ghoulia la letra a Cleo

-estaban los chicos?

-no, solo nosotras

-que raro, conociendo como conduce Deuce…pensé que estarían aquí de nuevo..bien…sigamos

Los chicos estaban entrando a el gimnasio sumamente exclusivo SKYSPORT & SPA en ese preciso momento, Deuce decidió que Clawd, Heath y Moe fueran por la 2 "L", Gil se quedaba junto con Jackson a su lado

-Deuce

-dime-contesto el aun tratando de comunicarse con su chica

-porque tomamos otra ruta?

-porque no pensé que ellas fueran a tomar la misma que nosotros, lo bueno es que tenia un plan trazado y espero no topármelas de nuevo, o terminaremos ayudándolas

-pense que querías eso-pregunto Jackson

-por supuesto que no, no dejare que De Nile se lleve el crédito

-wow..si que estas molesto con ella…-

-ni idea tienen-recalco el

Adentro, leían de nuevo el acertijo en voz alta:

"soy el pecado que ha llevado a muchos hombres a la destrucción, si no fuera tan tentador seguirme, mas de 100 hombres se hubieran convertido en reyes, quien soy?"

-yo no tengo ni idea-contesto Heath con cara de extrañeza

-debemos pensar bien, aquí tenemos muchos cuerpos bien trabajados , bien podría ser el pecado de la soberbia o de la vanidad, mas sin embargo la lujuria podría ..

-decidete por un bendito pecado Clawd!-le grito Heath furioso-no tenemos mucho tiempo!

-ok ok , bien…creo que según el acertijo, creo que me ire,..por el pecado de la pereza

-pereza? ya la cag..

-acertaste-le interrumpió el dueño del Gym-bien hecho chico!

Heath gritaba feliz su triunfo

-eres grande Clawd-lo alababa su amigo

-que no estabas a punto de regañarme?

-pero le atinaste! Volvamos con los demás, ya tenemos la segunda L, ya me veo en ese concierto!y la tonta de Abbey oyendolo desde afura

-dudo que ella guste de Rammstein-

-dejame soñar con que sufre!

La siguiente parada fue Pottery Barns, la muebleria era una de las mas visitadas y Cleo,Draculaura y yo bajamos por la 3 "L",el guapo dependiente le entrego el acertijo mirando a Cleo embobado,el traje de asustadora era en verdad una arma genial

-permiteme leerlo-le sonrio coqueto

"Soy ese orgullo que crece en ti al ver como los demas te miran, soy muy dañino, mas como disfruto vivir en ti, quien soy?"

Cleo le sonrio y le dijo decidida:

-la soberbia-

El joven le tomo una mano y la beso:

-hermosa e inteligente, combinacion extraña,le felicito

-gracias, no fue tan dificil,yo misma sufro de ese pecado

-totalmente de acuerdo en apoyar su soberbia ya que es usted, bellisima

Draculaura se acerco a mi y muy bajito me dijo:

-que este tio se propuso conquistar a la capitana-

-si , eso veo

Le entregaba la "L' a nuestra amiga cuando le dijo

-si le pidiera su telefono...

-lo pensaria-le contestaba Cleo coqueta-

-en ese caso. Me daria su numero?

Sin dudarlo,mi bella amiga apuntaba un numero de celular en el dorso de la mano del joven

-Cleo! Ya vamonos!-pidio Lala

-denme un minuto, listo-le dijo ella- no lo pierdas

-ni en un millon de años

-vaya vaya! Acaso olvidaste ya a Deuce?-preguntaba Torelai desde la puerta mirando todo, habia llegado con su equipo a buscar su letra

-ah rayos!-dije yo preocupada, mas Cleo camino hacia la salida como si nada

-te lo regalo si gustas, eso si consigues que se olvide de mi, disfruten ambos del concierto

Seguimos a nuestra amiga cuando Lala le pregunto

-en serio...ya no saldras con Deuce?

Cleo suspiro y dijo resuelta:

-el prefiere el rally que a mi,y nadie me pone de segundo termino

-fue solo el momento,dudo que Deuce lo crea de verdad

-pues ese fue su error, vamos. Debemos seguir, tenemos ya 3 "L"-

Los chicos mientras tanto, sorteaban una calle en reparacion,se encontraba en pesimas condiciones y decidieron tomar una ruta alterna

-Clawd,pasame mi Iphone quieres?-pidio el capitan, a lo que su amigo obedecio enseguida, buscando un numero

-no manejes y conduzcas!estuviste a punto de llevarte a un pobre camion de helados

-shhhh!

-con quien hablas?-pregunto Clawd

-hola Frankie?-contesto por respuesta Deuce-hazme un favor, pasame a Cleo

Un -aaah-salio de sus amigos

-silencio!-mando el griego-si Frankie, lo se, solo pasamela dile que seran solo 2 minutos

Hice lo que me pedian mientras Cleo contestaba molesta

-que quieres?

-no vayas hacia la calle 6ta. La estan arreglando,dile a Manu que vaya por la 13va es mas sencillo

-porque he de creerte?-pregunto Cleo en tono molesto

-consideralo un favor, y prende el maldito telefono!

-tu no me ordenas!

-por si ya lo olvidaste,señorita De Nile, llevas una sortija que te regale y que significa que eres mi chica

-eso era antes de que te portaras como un cretino por un estupido concierto, somos enemigos ahora asi que dejame en paz

Y colgo sin esperar respuesta

-aaaah-decia el chico furioso aventando su telefono-es tan necia!

-sin duda alguna

-debi salir mejor con Frankie

-hey!-dijo Jackson molesto-con ella no te metas, que es mi chica

-si ni siquiera le has dicho nada-le contesto con cierta burla Deuce-Holt es mas su novio que tu

-aauuuch-dijo Heath-eso si debio doler!

-por supuesto que no! Ella me gusta mucho y sera mi novia algun dia, y si tu ya no quieres a Cleo, te prohibo terminantemente que trates de conquistar a la chica que quiero!

-relajate Jackson, amo a Cleo asi que no tengo intencion de quitarte a Frankie, fue solo un decir,pude haber dicho Lala

-hey!

-sorry, no se, Clawdeen,Abbey,

-oye!

-que?-pregunto Gil a Heath quien habia replicado-te gusta?

-este...no! Pero pues... Que no diga nombres! Que si a esas vamos, puedo decir que quizas invite a Cleo a salir

-y de seguro aceptara!-reclamo Deuce en tono de burla

-si salio contigo..porque no habria de salir conmigo?

-no te metas con mi novia!-reclamo furioso-

-porque no se calman todos?,Deuce,ahí esta D'Agostinos

El chico se estaciono y bajo junto con Jackson y Clawd,no se veia de buen humor

-calmate men-

-es un imbecil!

-tu sabes que Heath es asi, mi primo tiene un especial encanto de sacar a todos de sus casillas-dijo Jackson-solo recuerda que tu comenzaste

-como si yo quisiera salir con alguien mas!

-bienvenidos chicos-saludo la anfitriona- vienen por el rally, no es asi?

-si, asi es-contesto Clawd educadamente-podria proporcionarnos el acertijo?

La señorita sonrio y entrego el papel, el cual desdoblo y leyo:

"Soy aquel pecado que incita a aquellos a pedir mas de mi, ya que al verme, los hace sentir crecer dentro un fuego inextinguible"

-la envidia-contesto Deuce

-noooo!-gritaron Clawd y Jackson-men! Es la gula!

-por supuesto que no, no todos pueden pagar una comida aqui, los precios son extremadamente caros y es un lugar que hace envidiar a quien no puede venir, a desear poder comer aqui-

-estas en lo correcto guapo-le sonrio la chica colocando la "L" alrededor del cuello de Deuce-espero que puedas ganar el rally

El le sonrio y la chica bastante descaradamente le daba su tarjeta en la mano,diciendo un mudo "call me", el griego toco con coqueteria la nariz de la chica diciendo un "ok" ,saliendo con sus amigos mas para su mala suerte,Torelai se acercaba con sus amigas

-vaya, vaya, veo que hoy es el dia de "buscarme otra pareja"

-no empieces Torelai-le contesto Clawd-no estamos para oir tus chismes

-ah no?-contestaba ella sonriendo mimosa-ni siquiera quieren saber que sus chicas intercambiaron telefonos con otros hombres?

Al oirlo,los 3 se detuvieron en seco,Deuce volteo molesto

-deja tus peleas de gatas, niña!

-tu deberias mejor pedirle explicaciones a tu novia quien le escribio su telefono en la mano a un guapisimo chico

-no te creo!

-preguntale, ahí estaban Draculaura y Frankie que tambien intercambiaron numeros con guapos chicos

-Lala jamas haria eso-defendio Clawd a su novia-se bien lo que tengo y mi chiquita no es asi

-y tu Jackson-se acerco Torelai al chico-tu no eres novio de Frankie...crees que ella no le dio su telefono a otro?

Jackson miraba nervioso a todos lados, su indecision hacia mi,lo habia puesto en una situacion dificil,bajando la mirada contesto:

-si ella quiere salir con otro, es su problema, conpermiso

Y salieron bastante molestos del lugar

-asi que le dio su numero a un imbecil? Bien!-iba diciendo Deuce mega furioso

-men,tu llevas el numero de una chica en tu bolsillo

-es diferente! Yo no pensaba llamarla!

-no deberias enojarte sin antes hablar con ella,yo primero pienso hablar con Lala, mira, es la hora del break,dicen en el mapa que vayamos a almorzar a mc donald's y ahí aclaremos esto

-no conoces a Cleo-contesto furioso tomando su iphone y sacando la tarjeta de la chica-pero si quiere jugar a eso! Bien,juguemos!

Nosotras habiamos llegado ya al lugar,Lagoona buscaba a Gil por todos lados ya que todos los participantes teniamos una hora para comer, habiamos conseguido ya 4 letras y nos faltaban 3, ibamos a un excelente ritmo

-a este paso llegaremos primero-decia Clawdeen emocionada-ya me veo en esa sesion de fotos

-y con la ropa de Levi's que esta divina de la muerte!-dijo Draculaura entusiasmada-que los jeans de esa marca se me ven mas que increibles

-no han llegado ellos verdad?-pregunto Cleo preocupada

-no-le contesto Lagoona mirandola-Gil debe comer algo o empezara a sentirse debil, no puede estar sin almorzar

-igual Clawd, pero no me preocupo, se que llegaran

-hablaras con Deuce?-le pregunte a Cleo

-no lo se

-para que le haces tanto al rollo De Nile? Si estas que te mueres por hablarle!-la regaño Clawdeen-y si sigues asi, al rato el sera quien se canse de ti y andaras toda depresiva

-ok ok!ya capte, hablare con el en cuanto llegue

-bien dicho y agrrradecele que nos dierrrra el tip de la calle alterrna, nos ahorrro tiempo

-si, es tan lindo!-dijo Cleo suspirando

En eso, Gil y Jackson entraron, Lagoona le hizo una seña a su chico el cual la miro y siguio caminando

-bah! Y ahora?-se pregunto ella extrañada

-quizas no te vio-conteste-les hablare,Jackson! Eh Jackson! Por aqui!

El ni siquiera volteo,sentandose en la barra del lugar, Moe y Heath entraron despues y al final Deuce y Clawd, el novio de mi amiga camino hacia la barra con sus amigos mientras que Clawd era el unico que se acerco a nosotros, besando a su chica

-oye hermanito!que se traen tus amiguitos?

-emm,creo que mejor hablen ustedes con ellos, vienes conmigo Lala?

-claro-dijo mi amiga levantandose de la mano de su novio-nos vemos!

Clawd se sento en otra mesa con su novia y le pregunto si habia intercambiado numero con alguien

-por supuesto que no-contesto ella simplemente- sabes que jamas lo haria

-ya lo sabia-decia el sonriendo y besandola en la frenta-se que mi chiquita me es fiel

-y tu a mi, pero Torelai no debio decir eso, la unica que lo hizo fue Cleo

-en verdad? Y que hay de Deuce?

-ya conoces como es de bipolar,al rato se arrepiente y no sabe ni como arreglarlo

Y en efecto asi era,Cleo miraba a su chico el cual ni siquiera le habia dirigido una palabra, se sintio culpable de haber llevado su orgullo tan lejos, no soportaba ser ignorada por el hombre que amaba, en eso, la bella chica que les habia dado el acertijo en D'agostinos llego al lugar y al divisar a Deuce fue directo hacia el, besandolo sorpresivamente, todas nos quedamos en shock al verlo,Clawd desde su mesa decia:

-que idiota!ahora si que la rego!

Cleo se levanto enseguida y salio del lugar,Deuce la miro y disculpandose con su invitada, fue tras de ella, mi amiga se dirigia hacia su limousine

-acaso ahora le das tu numero a desconocidos?-le solto furioso

-alejate de mi-dijo sin detenerse

-no es muy lindo cuando te lo hacen a ti cierto? Bien!yo tambien invite a alguien, ya que tu le escribiste el numero a el tipo ese, segun me dijo Torelai

Cleo se volteo y con lagrimas en los ojos le aclaro

-el numero que le escribi al chico, fue el de Clawdeen!por si eso no te lo dijo Torelai,yo jamas sali con nadie cuando estuve contigo y mucho menos seria capaz de lastimarte de esa manera

-yo..-intento decir el mega sorprendido

-pero ya no importa porque - quitandose su sortija se la entrego furiosa-no quiero volver a saber de ti, hemos terminado definitivamente!

Y sin esperar respuesta de su parte, corrio hacia la limousine, Manu la esperaba cerrando la puerta de la misma en cuanto ella entro ,mirando y moviendo la cabeza con desapruebo al chico que hacia llorar a su joven ama

Deuce no se movio, miro la sortija en su mano, y la cerro con fuerza, esta vez si que habia cometido un terrible error

Lagoona le habia pedido a Gil una explicacion de su comportamiento al entrar al lugar, a lo que el sin dejar de comer dijo en tono desagradable:

-que no estamos aun en un rally? Porque no te esperas a que ganemos y luego hablamos

Blue era muy tolerante,pero tenia sus limites,asi que tomo la malteada de su novio y sin pensarlo se la vertio encima,todo mundo se rio de el mientras Lagoona salia hecha una furia del local,Jackson me miro enojado y yo sin comprender el porque de su molestia,les dije a mis amigas:

-sera mejor ir con Cleo y Lagoona, podemos encontrar otro local para almorzar

-lo acepto-dijo Clawdeen-al fin que yo prefiero a Burguer King

-Lala-dije yo-te esperamos afuera!

Heath se acerco y con burla dijo:

-ay si! Ya se van las presumidas de Monster High! Mc Donald's es muy poco para ustedes o que?

Abbey no estaba para bromas y le solto tremendo pisoton al chico que se dolia en extremo

-aay oye!

-parrra que aprrrendas a cerrrrar la boca!-y Abbey salio furiosa del lugar

Hola de nuevo! Gracias por sus visitas ^^

Son demasiadas! Mas…no me dejan review :/

Asi no se si les esta gustando la historia o ya no la sigo, porque me gustaría conocer su opinión, aunque sean tomatazos :k

Actualizare este fic los lunes que es cuando subiré otro capitulo,ya que ya lo tengo terminado, PEROOO…

Si no dejan reviews,…pues ya no actualizare mas ^^

See you!


	4. Chapter 4

Ghoulia le volteaba la mirada a su novio el cual no acertaba aun a procesar lo que pasaba, Draculaura se despedia cariñosamente de su chico siguiendonos, Clawd se acerco a sus amigos

-estas bien Gil?

-no!-grito molesto-como voy a estar bien con malteada en mis orejas?

En eso llego Deuce mirando a sus amigos y se sento en el banco de la barra, recargandose en la misma.

-que te paso?-le pregunto a Gil el cual le miro con ojos que decian claramente un "no preguntes"

-que sucedio con Cleo?-le interrogo Clawd

Por respuesta,Deuce le mostro la sortija que ahora estaba en su dedo pequeño

-terminaron?-preguntaron todos a coro

-ella me mando al diablo, y no la culpo, ahora si que lo eche a perder

-te lo adverti

-soy un imbécil-

Sus amigos lo miraron como dándole la razón, el griego con sarcasmo dijo:

-"no Deuce! Tu no eres un imbecil" saben, podrían decírmelo!

-para que si sabes que si eres un idiota

-ya se Clawd! Ya lo se, No debi invitar a esa chica a almorzar

-la que por cierto te esta esperando en aquella mesa-

-aah joder-dijo el escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos-no quiero a otra chica, quiero a mi Cleo

-que relacion tan bipolar la tuya!-le dijo Heath aun sobandose el pie

-porque no hablas con ella?-hablo Clawd- Digo, se que tecnicamente saliste con otra mujer en su cara pero puede que te perdone…ok, -dijo riéndose el lobo- eso ni yo me lo crei! disculpa amigo pero creo que esta vez si la perdiste, y segun me dijo Lala, ella iba a hablar contigo para aclarar las cosas

-en serio?-pregunto decepcionado

-si, estaba esperandote, pero creo que cambio de idea al ver que no le hablaste

-ya lo se-el griego se levanto-en fin, ire con Eveline, le dire que amo a Cleo y que no puedo salir con ella

-un consejo,men-dijo Gil-alejale la malteada!

Mientras tanto,mi amiga lloraba desconsoladamente,todas sentiamos una congoja al verla asi,sabiamos lo mucho que amaba a su chico, y el verlo con otra la heria,yo la abrazaba tratando de consolarla mientras Lala le acariciaba su cabello

-ya no llores Cleo-le pedia Draculaura haciendo pucheros-que me haras llorar a mi tambien!

Ghoulia y Lagoona estaban ya a punto del llanto,solo Abbey y Clawdeen miraban el mapa como si nada

-el no merece tus lagrimas, ya encontraras a otro chico-le decia yo

-no quiero a otro chico!-lloraba ella- Quiero a Deuce! Pero..el me cambio por otra!

-pues es un idiota!si hace eso enfrente de ti imagina lo que hara a tus espaldas?

-Lala-dijo Clawdeen-queremos que pare de llorar no que lo siga haciendo! Vamos De Nile! Tu le diste tu numero a ese chico, no seas hipocrita

-yo no le di mi numero!

-si lo hiciste!

-el numero que le anote al chico era el tuyo-le aclaro

-y porque el mio?

-porque queria que salieras con alguien! Eres muy bonita y cualquier chico se enamoraria de ti

Clawdeen la miro sin decir nada, cerro los ojos y suspiro con fuerza

-no me consigas citas, quieres?

-lo lamento-dijo Cleo

-no porque no te lo agradezca, pero, no me gusta verte llorar, Deuce se enojo contigo por culpa de la chismosa de Torelai, tu sabes que el te ama, mas los chicos son estupidos por naturaleza, y...cometen errores que luego se arrepienten, se que esa tipeja que invito no le hace ni cosquillas a tu recuerdo, tu sabes lo que el siente por ti, asi que, deja de llorar que sabes bien que terminara buscandote

-y si no lo hace?

-Deuce es muy inteligente, mas le gusta el masoquismo, y no sabe vivir sin la bipolar de su mujercita!

Todas sonreimos al escucharla incluso Cleo,Clawdeen la miro y continuo:

-asi que quita esa cara y terminemos este rally

-de acuerdo-dijo nuestra amiga sonriendo

En eso escuchamos a Abbey soltar el llanto

-que rayos te pasa?-pregunto Clawdeen asustada de verla llorar

-son ustedes tan lindas! Y tu-abrazando a la lobita-eres tan buena amiga

-ay genial! otra loca con sindrome premenstrual eterno, sueltame Abbey!

Manu se detuvo en el GyM, y 3 de nosotras, bajamos por nuestro siguiente objetivo.

Los chicos por su parte, llegaron a su próximo destino, Victoria Secret, era mas que obvio que el pecado era el de la lujuria, se acercaron y una bella morena los saludo

-que tal jóvenes, son los primeros en llegar-

-venimos a buscar el acertijo-

-bien, uno de ustedes tendrá que entrar conmigo a esa habitación

-para que?-pregunto asustado Clawd-

-para que lo resuelva

-el lugar es muy obvio-contesto Deuce

-lo se, pero tienes que pasar una prueba antes-

-yo entro!-dijo Heath emocionado-sera muy fácil!

-no…ni soñarlo, …¿Clawd?-

-no men, Draculaura me mataria si se entera que estuve a solas con una chica en Victoria Secret

-en ese caso lo hare yo, esperen aquí

-estas seguro?

Deuce sonrio con tristeza

-que mas da, ahora estoy soltero,¿ lo olvidaste? No tardare.

Y entro con la hermosa chica a un apartado en el cual había ropa divina con las mas bellas modelos de Victoria Secret en fotografías tamaño grande, el griego sonrio con desprecio al recordar que justo por mencionar que el estaría con una sesión fotografica con preciosas chicas, el y su novia habían comenzado la pelea, la mujer abrazo a nuestro amigo por detrás y le susurro en el oído

-contesta lo siguiente guapo:

" ¿te gustaría sentir que una mujer te bese hasta el cansancio y que te lleve a un mundo de placer que jamás has conocido ? Dime,¿ te gustaría sentir mis labios besar tu piel?

Deuce por respuesta y con caballerosidad, aparto a la hermosa mujer que lo abrazaba

-NO…no me interesa en lo absoluto, solo conozco a una sola mujer que es capaz de despertar mi instinto de esa manera...y no es usted, disculpe…pero soy inmune ante el pecado de la lujuria,que no hara nada en mi, …porque estoy muy enamorado de mi novia a la cual deseo con toda mi alma.

La joven sonrio, entregándole la penúltima letra "L"

-chicos fieles como tu ya no hay…te felicito

-no soy tan fiel como piensa-bajo el la mirada-perdi a la mujer que amo por idiota

-todos cometemos errores

-yo los cometo a cada rato

-eres aun muy joven, y para eso es la experiencia, dime…¿te daras por vencido con ella, aun cuando me dijiste que es la única a la que deseas?-

-no quisiera hacerlo, mas…se que es muy orgullosa y celosa, no me perdonara tan fácilmente

-si te cela es que te ama, preocupate cuando ya no sienta nada al verte con otra, ahí, sabras que la perdiste para siempre, mas si se enfada, es que te ama tanto como tu a ella

El sonrio, sabia que la mujer tenia razón

-si…creo que la buscare de nuevo, gracias por la lección y la letra

-a ti..no me has dicho como te llamas?

-Deuce…Deuce Gorgon

Y salió a reunirse con sus compañeros mientras la chica lo veía irse repitiendo su nombre

Nosotras llegamos al Petit Ermitage, exclusivo restaurant de comida, todas bajamos al sitio y ahí estaba la hoster del lugar, Cleo pidió el acertijo a lo que ella le indico

-como saben, el pecado es la gula, asi que, antes de darles la llave, permítanme pedirles, que se coman, todo esto:

Y nos presento una mesa, totalmente llena de deliciosos pastelillos, todas hicimos una exclamación de sorpresa al verla

-cuanto carbohidrato!-dijo Draculaura –toda esa crema se me ira a las caderas, paso, soy chaparra mas no gorda, eso si que no lo tolero!

-si no se lo comen, no les dare la letra

Cleo nos miro y dijo:

-yo no como demasiado dulce, pero..debemos hacer un esfuerzo

-emm se me olvido decirles chicas-interrumpio la joven-que solo 2 pueden comerse todo eso

-que?-gritamos

-pero eso es imposible, ninguna de nosotros tenemos esa capacidad para…

-a un lado, Frankie-me aparto Clawdeen-yo me hare cargo

-yo también, en mi natal rrrrusia, solemos comerrr demasiada crrrema batida-

Ambas chicas se sentaron a comer los pastelillos uno tras otro, todas las mirábamos sorprendidas

-Clawdeen-decia Cleo con cara de asco-recuerdame dejarte de hablar después de esto, jamás olvidare como estas comiendo

-okf, oftra cofsa buefna def efsto-decia la lobita con la boca llena

-por Ra!ahora se el porque no tienes novio-dijo mi amiga con horror

Deuce se dirigía hacia el ultimo lugar del rally antes del laberinto, todos los demás chicos estaban muy felices de haber conseguido las 6 letras en un tiempo record, solo su capitan permanecia en total silencio,Clawd lo noto y dijo:

-que te pasa?

Por respuesta, su amigo paro violentamente y todos se fueron hacia adelante por el enfrenon

-aay!avisa que vas a frenar Deuce!Moe me cayo encima-gritaba Heath con el peso del joven sobre el

-ay mi cuello-se quejaba Gil-creo que me lo disloque

-han visto mis lentes?-pregunto Jackson buscandolos

-perdon-se disculpaba su amigo tomando su iphone y quitándose el cinturón de seguridad-Clawd, ve a Petit y consigan la otra L, tengo algo que hacer

-a donde vas?-le pregunto extrañado al verlo bajarse de la camioneta

-si es lo que pienso, Cleo no podrá con la prueba de Victoria Secret y se asustara, debo ayudarla, vayan al restaurant y consigan esa letra, nos vemos en el laberinto

-pero men!

-es mi novia!debo hacerlo-

Y parando un taxi subió regresando por el mismo camino

-el es raro!-decia Heath levantándose con dificultad

-no..simplemente que esta enamorado..vamos chicos..hagamos lo que mando-decia Clawd mientras se pasaba al asiento del piloto arrancando la unidad

Después del atracon de comida que tanto Clawdeen como Abbey se habían dado, nos dirigíamos a la ultima prueba, el lugar: Victoria Secret.

Cleo, Ghoulia, Lagoona y yo bajamos al local que estaba repleto de ropa increíble, un hombre era ahora el que estaba al frente, miro de una manera grosera a Cleo y pregunto

-te ayudo en algo, hermosa?

-quiero el acertijo-contesto ella de manera altiva

-antes de contestar, tienes que entrar conmigo a esa habitación

-eh?-dijo asustada-contigo ahí? ni lo sueñes!

-a menos que tengas miedo, preciosa

-por supuesto que no!

-ire yo-me ofreci al ver a Cleo nerviosa

-no, debe ser el capitan y ella debe entrar conmigo, asi que-la tomo del brazo jalándola-ven aca ,preciosa

-pero no quiero!-Cleo se veía realmente asustada

-debemos hacer algo

-le daremos 2 minutos –dijo Lagoona-y entraremos por Cleo

Mi amiga estaba contra la pared mientras el hombre tomaba su rostro

-sabes…eres muy bella

-ya lo se..ahora…dame el acertijo…

-acaso no lo has averiguado?-le pregunto acercándose a ella peligrosamente

-s..i..es la lujuria!-apartandolo sin lograrlo-ahora..podrias darme la "L"?

-porque tan rápido, preciosa?-le pregunto el tipo besando su mejilla y teniendo la "L" en la mano sin dársela a Cleo-si nos estamos divirtiendo

-yo no! Quitate!-la chica trataba de zafarse cuando una mano poderosa lo apartaba de ella

-que acaso no escuchaste a la dama, amigo?-preguntaba su salvador extremadamente furioso

-Deuce!-decia sorprendida Cleo al ver a su chico ahí

-y tu quien eres?-pregunto el hombre tratando de zafarse del agarre del griego

-alguien que no querras mirar a los ojos otra vez-

Y jalandole la "L" Deuce se quitaba sus lentes convirtiendo al hombre en piedra con su peligrosa mirada, el tipo no supo ni que fue lo que sucedió y quedo convertido en estatua de roca, nuestro amigo se coloco las gafas de nuevo y le dio furioso la letra a Cleo

-acaso no puedes defenderte tu sola?

-y quien te pidió que vinieras?-le regreso ella

-si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, el tipo te hubiera besado a la fuerza! Acaso eso querías?

-no soy tu, sabes? Yo no beso desconocidos en la primera cita-dijo ella saliendo de la habitación

-esto no era una cita o si? Cleo ven aca!-le grito enfadado

-porque no me dejas en paz?-lo encaro mi amiga, nosotros solo los veíamos sin meternos-tu y yo ya no somos nada, te recuerdo que te regrese la sortija

-acepta que si no llego a salvarte, ese idiota te hubiese besado!

-y? si no es el, otro mas me besara algun dia, ¿o acaso los estaras apartando de mi, siempre?

-si es posible, si-le contesto furioso-

-pues no lo hagas! Yo no aparte a esa chica de ti cuando te beso asi que tu no lo hagas conmigo, lo nuestro se acabo y tarde o temprano tendras que aceptarlo, vámonos chicas-nos dijo y nosotras obedecimos sin chistar

-eres tan necia De Nile!-le grito el saliendo mas que enojado del lugar

Nosotras subimos al auto mientras Clawdeen y las demás veian por la ventana

-ese errra Deuce?-pregunto Abbey

-si…y miren que llego justo a tiempo-decia emocionada Lala

-es un idiota-contestaba Cleo

-ay por favor De Nile!se ve que estas mega complacida de que haya venido!

-ay si Cleo-dijo Lagoona-Deuce es un héroe!nosotras íbamos a ayudarte cuando lo vimos entrar directamente hacia la habitación

-vino a salvarte!. perdón, pero eso si es amor-le conteste yo-

Cleo sonrio y volteo la mirada, sabíamos que estaba feliz de volver a saber que su chico aun se preocupaba por ella

-aun me debe lo de esa tipa

-pero terminaras perdonándolo-sonrio Clawdeen-bien,…la tienes?

Cleo mostro las 7 letras y satisfecha dijo:

-¡vayamos ya a ganar este rally!-

Los chicos también habían conseguido ya las 7 letras, Clawd y Moe habían comido los pastelillos de parte de su equipo y técnicamente no había sido un gran sacrificio. Ya que los hombres suelen comer el triple que nosotras,el hermano de Clawdeen le comunicaba las nuevas a su amigo por telefono

-men…tenemos las 7 letras

-vayan directo al laberinto., ahí los espero

-trato hecho, estamos a punto de ir a ese concierto

-si..eso creo..vayamos a ganar este rally

Llegamos al laberinto de cesped construido en el centro de la ciudad, clawd aparcaba aun lado nuestro mientras que el taxi que traia a Deuce llegaba justo a tiempo, corrio hacia la entrada, tomando las 7 letras que Clawd le ofrecia y las mostraba junto con Cleo y nosotras al organizador

-bien! Entren y buena suerte

Todos corrimos hacia las 4 entradas del mismo y miramos dudosos

-bien, Clawd, al de la derecha yo tomare el de la izquierda, Jackson ve con Gil a la entrada de enmedio y Moe y Heath al que sobra-ordeno Deuce corriendo, los demas le obedecieron sin chistar

maldito Deuce- decia Cleo- Clawdeen tu y Lala!sigan a Clawd!Frankie tu y Lagoona sigan a Jackson, Ghoulia llevate a Abbey y sigan a Heath,yo ire tras Deuce

-entendido!gritamos todas

El griego llevaba una gran ventaja ya que tenia una gran condicion fisica y mi amiga aunque usaba tennis, no igualaba la velocidad de su chico,Lagoona y yo seguiamos a Jackson, que tampoco era facil de alcanzar que lo perdimos enseguida y nos veíamos la una a la otra totalmente desubicadas en el laberinto

-Frankie-dijo Lagoona asustada-no me gustan los laberintos

-descuida..saldremos de aquí-la tome de la mano y segui corriendo

Lala y Clawdeen seguían el rastro de Clawd, era demasiado fácil para la chica ya que era una magnifica rastreadora

-es por alla, corre!

-espera!-decia Lala jalando aire-que traigo tacones y que no me es nada fácil correr con ellos

-a quien se le ocurre traer tacones? –la regaño Clawdeen

-porque tu hermano es mega alto y si no los uso creeran que soy su baston!

-exagerada!anda corre!

Mientras tanto Ghoulia y Abbey seguían a los chicos, los cuales tenían rato ya sin localizar

-viste porrr donde se fuerrron?-pregunto Abbey a Ghoulia la cual negó con la cabeza

-rrrrayos! Ese Heath es tan..

-buu!-grito el chico saliendo de entre los matorrales asustando a ambas que la rusa por defenderse, convirtió al chico en paleta congelada

-te lo merrreces!-decia ella furiosa

Cleo mientras tanto, no encontraba el centro de el laberinto y comenzaba a sentirse mareada, no recordaba que era claustrofóbica y estaba empezando ya a oscurecer, empezó a respirar muy rápido cuando sintió que era jalada hacia un claro, gritando

-shh tranquila soy yo-dijo Deuce soltándola-parece que me perdiste en la ultima vuelta

-corres demasiado rápido!

-es obvio, soy deportista

-yo también!

-si, claro! Que moverse sensualmente delante de todos los tipos de la escuela y sacudir unos pompones, es hacer ejercicio

-te consta que entrenamos muy duro y que somos la mejor escuadra de todo Monster High

-si, ya lo se, siempre me lo recuerdas –y camino hacia el centro del laberinto

-no se porque me ayudas si vas a estar peleando conmigo.-dijo mi amiga siguiéndolo

-no te estoy ayudando, ay dios-dijo el chico mirando al cielo molesto-dame paciencia que si me das fuerzas, la mato!

-ja! como quieras!

Ambos entraron al centro y ahí estaba el trofeo con una especie de interruptor en medio el cual indicaba que ganabas el rally

-bien..-dijo Cleo-ve…tu ganaste

Deuce volteo molesto

-claro que no

-por supuesto, llegaste antes y si no hubieses ido a buscarme, ya hubieses tocado el timbre, asi que…ve..tu ganaste

-pues no lo hare-contesto el cruzándose de brazos mirando hacia otro sitio

-Deuce!

- que? No lo hare!tu ve y gana, ¿eso querías no?

-para ti es mas importante el rally que yo, no dijiste eso?

-como si eso fuera, verdad!-reclamo el griego-sabes que tu eres y seras todo mi mundo Cleo, no se porque haces las cosas tan difíciles

-porque tu comenzaste…y aun no te perdono lo de esa chica

Deuce movio la cabeza molesto

-tu prefieres terminar lo nuestro antes de tratar de arreglarlo, simplemente tiras a la basura lo que yo pueda sentir por ti

-eso no es verdad!.

-que no? Tu comenzaste haciendo esto de lo mas personal, eres extremadamente exagerada Cleo

-y si soy tan mala porque sigues a mi lado?-pregunto ella

Deuce la miro y dijo simplemente

-porque te amo

Mi amiga bajo la mirada sonrojada

-pero siempre terminamos peleando-continuo el-y ya no quiero pelear contigo

Cleo miro el trofeo sin decir nada, asi que le propuso:

-toquemos al mismo tiempo, ¿te parece?

El chico la miro

-eso quieres?

-digo..podemos repartir los premios que se bien que no aceptaras ser el unico ganador

-tu también lo hiciste bien

-en ese caso…empate?

Deuce sonrio

-vale

Asi, ambos tocaron al mismo tiempo declarando el empate entre ambas escuadras, el sonido se extendia por todo el laberinto mientras los demás se miraban unos a otros aun dentro

-habra sido Deuce?-se preguntaba Clawd

-esa fue Cleo!-le contestaba su hermana

-que importa quien fue!-decia Draculaura cansadísima-estoy muerta y solo deseo ir a casa!

Clawd sonriendo alzo a su novia en brazos, la cual pasaba sus brazos por su cuello

-anda chiquita, te llevo al auto

-asi si quiero viajar!

Cleo y Deuce eran felicitados por los organizadores y la directora que gracias a un pasadizo habían llegado donde ellos estaban

-felicidades a ambos! Sabia que lo lograrían,esta noche, habrá una fiesta en su honor, muy buen trabajo!

Entre los saludos y felicitaciones el griego le dijo rápidamente a su chica

-¿hablamos en la noche?

-ok..

-bien..no vayas a faltar

-por supuesto que no-contesto ella sonriendo

La noche llego y todas luciamos aunque cansadas, bastante bellas, Cleo en verdad se había esmerado en su arreglo y lucia como lo que era, la princesa del Nilo,su mini vestido de Monique lhuillier hacian ensalzar su figura y mas de un chico se la había devorado con la vista, en verdad que era una tarea difícil ser su novio, el cual no había llegado aun, Jackson, Gil, Heath y Moe habían llegado ya y estaban enfrente de nuestra mesa,no nos perdían de vista, aunque también era porque nos veíamos genial, el lugar era un karaoke que estaba muy de moda en la ciudad, inclusive había un concurso a la mejor voz de la noche

-debimos trrraerr a Operrreta-decia Abbey

-si!dicen que si ganas puedes entrar gratis todo un mes-dijo Draculaura

-suena genial , pero yo no canto ni en la tina de baño-contesto Clawdeen

-no se porque Deuce no a llegado!dijo que no me atreviera a faltar y el es quien no ha arrivado aun!osea, quien se cree?

-calmate-le dije yo-quizas su mama no le dejo salir o estaba demasiado cansado, y se quedo dormido

-prefirio dormirse que hablar conmigo?

-es una suposición, exagerada!-le riño Clawdeen

En ese momento, el karaoke comenzó, en la gran pantalla, aparecia de titulo la canción:

"**Don't you wanna stay" **

By:**Jason Aldean & Kelly Clarkson**

Todas gritamos emocionadas porque esa cancion era genial, extremadamente romantica y mas al ver que aparecia la siguientes palabras: "Dedicated to: Cleo De Nile." una hermosa voz masculina comenzó a cantar la canción : "I really hate to let this moment go, touching your skin and your hair falling slow,  
When a goodbye kiss, feels like this..

Nos quedamos petrificadas al oirlo, desde cuando Deuce sabia cantar asi de bien? Acaso había algo que no supiera hacer? Fue hacia su chica y le entrego el otro micrófono,Cleo estaba muerta de miedo diciendo que ella no sabia cantar pero todas la empujamos y de la mano de su chico quien le dio toda la confianza le siguió:

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while,  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight,  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight,  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while,  
We can make forever feel this way,  
Don't you wanna stay…**

Era muy lindo verlos, era un amor muy dificil, quizas hasta un poco bipolar, con muchos altibajos, pero lo hacian funcionar..

**Let's take it slow I don't want to move to fast,  
I Don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last,**

When your off this cab, It's a sad goodbye...

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while,  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight,  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight,**

Don't you wanna stay here a little while,  
We can make forever feel this way,  
Don't you wanna stay

hey yeah!  
Oh it feels so perfect baby..  


**Don't you wanna stay here a little while..**

Siempre habian tenido peleas y disgustos, ademas los celos no habían sido buenos consejeros…

El que dos personas esten juntas y no existan problemas que deseen separarlos era una realidad muy distante..

**Don't you wanna stay here a little while,  
Don't you wanna hold each other tight,  
Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight,  
Don't you wanna stay here a little while,  
We can make forever feel this way,  
Don't you wanna stay  
Don't you wanna stay**

**Yeah Yeah Yeahhh  
Yeah Yeah Yeahhh**

Y entonces, lo comprendimos,..¿quien dijo que el amor era facil? Si dia a dia, se debe fortalecer y hacerle saber al ser amado, los detalles, las palabras, los mimos, el recordarle porque lo elegiste, es lo que realmente alimentan y avivan el verdadero amor..

Al final de la canción, todo el lugar les aplaudimos a rabiar, Deuce aprovecho el momento para besar apasionadamente a su novia la cual lo envolvía con sus brazos, como no deseando dejarlo ir de nuevo, todas estábamos llorando de la emoción hasta Clawdeen

-tu llorando? -le pregunte sorprendida

-callate!que estos dos me emocionaron!-contesto secándose las lagrimas

Ellos parecían ajenos a todos, hasta que Clawd le pego a Deuce en la cabeza

-men, estas dando un espectáculo

-auch-se quejo el griego volteando molesto-hay maneras de decirlo ¿sabes?

Y tomando a su chica de la mano, la llevo a un lugar apartado

-lo lamento, cuando te beso suelo olvidarme de todos hasta de donde estamos

-descuida-le contesto ella sonriendo-me pasa lo mismo

-Cleo..si tanto nos amamos...porque peleamos?-le preguntaba el acariciando el rostro de su novia

-no lo se-contestaba ella bajando la mirada-quizas porque somos muy diferentes

-yo te amo por quien eres y como eres , nunca cambiaria nada de ti ni jamás te cambiaria por otra mujer.

-¿en verdad?-preguntaba incrédula

-por supuesto, tontita, nunca lo dudes, mi corazón me lo robaste tu y jamás deseo que me lo devuelvas-

Ella sonriendo lo abrazo, estaba realmente enamorada de ese chico

-¿usarias de nuevo tu sortija?-le pregunto el estrechándola contra su corazón

-si me la das de nuevo… seria un honor

El por respuesta, se quito la cadena que traia en el cuello y saco la sortija que pendía de ella, colocándosela a su novia de nuevo

-no me la vuelvas a regresar, solo pienso entregar un anillo a una sola mujer en mi vida y esa eres tu

-te prometo que no lo hare mas-

-como me gustaría grabar eso!-dijo Deuce algo burlon

-acaso no confias en mi?-pregunto Cleo alzando una ceja molesta

-claro bebe! Sabes que si-le contesto besándola de nueva cuenta, que importaba si peleaban de nuevo, la tenia exactamente donde la quería, junto a el.

Gil miraba como Lagoona estaba siendo abordada por dos chicos, asi que decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo, se levanto decidido y fue hasta ella diciendo:

-disculpen..la dama esta conmigo

-si lo estuviera-le contesto uno de ellos-estarias aquí

-pues aquí estoy, asi que si me permites-y tomaba a su novia de la mano y se la llevo con el

-que? Ya me vas a hablar?-pregunto ella molesta

-bueno..ya acabo el rally no?

-eres un idiota

-si

-y un cretino!

-tambien

-y un cobarde!

-ni dudarlo

-acaso no vas a defenderte?-le pregunto ya bastante exasperada

-soy todo eso y mas Lagoona-le contesto sinceramente-cuando tu no estas a mi lado, no soy nadie, tu eres quien me hace fuerte…amo eso pero siento..y quiero que tu…estes orgullosa de mi..

La chica se enterneció al oírlo

-ya estoy orgullosa de ti Gil…jamás lo dudes…me gusta tenerte a mi lado, somos un equipo, pero si tu...

El tomo su mano y la acerco a su corazón

-tu reinas aquí dentro de el Lagoona..solo quiero que siempre lo sepas,…que jamás dejare de amarte

-ay Gil..eres muy tierno-le contesto ella abrazandolo con ternura

Yo aproveche el momento y fui al tocador y cuando Sali, Moe estaba ya bailando con Ghoulia lo que me hizo sentir muy bien ya que ellos eran muy tiernos, alguien toco mi espalda y dando media vuelta vi a Jackson enfrente de mi

-hola

-hola –le repeti yo maquinalmente caminando hacia mi mesa

-este..podemos hablar?

-claro-conteste yo-..que sucede..

-bueno..yo-estaba sumamente nervioso-yo…

-Si no quieres nada-conteste volteándome

-quieresserminovia?-pregunto sin mas rápidamente, que me quede sin habla

-que cosa?

-t..u..sabes..eso..

-no..repitemelo

-ay Frankie!-me pidió el

-hazlo-dije algo molesta de su timidez

-okok..quieres..ser mi novia?-pregunto acercándose mas a mi, fue mi turno ahora de ponerme nerviosa, su perfume era muy cautivador

-s..i-conteste sin mas

-de veras?-pregunto sorprendido-si quieres?

-si…asi que no lo arruines mas

Lo abrace y bese con decisión sus labios, si esperaba que el lo hiciera, creo que hubiesen pasado meses!y honestamente, no soy muy paciente. Clawdeen y Abbey nos miraban desde la mesa, Lala hacia horas que se había ido con Clawd a bailar,y solo estaban ellas dos

-tal parrrece que nuestrrras amigas se han ido con sus chicos-

-eso creo,porque no invitas a alguien a bailar? Se ve que esos jovenes de alla se adueñaron de el karaoke y se ven divertidos, uno de ellos no ha dejado de mirarte

-no..no se me da mucho eso de cantarrr-contesto Abbey cruzándose de brazos, cuando Heath llego detrás de nosotros

-hola! Que hacen?

-estabamos muy bien-contesto molesta Abbey

-aah!acepta que me extrrrañabas!

-deja de molestarrrme!-

-vale vale!-pedia el alzando ambas manos- perdon, es mas..toma-dandole una pequeña flor-para ti de disculpa

-¿en serrrio es parrra mi?-

-yep..dime..quieres bailar? Esos chicos cantan bien y la música esta buena…que dices?

-ella dice que si! Anda Abbey-contestaba Clawdeen guiñándole un ojo a su amiga-go! Have fun!

Abbey le sonrio y siguió a Heath a la pista, Clawd llegaba con su hermana sentándose

-estas sola hermanita?-

-asi es y Lala?

-platicando con Frankie, ¿porque no vienes con nosotros a bailar?

-nee, no es mi estilo, descuida-

-Clawdeen, porque no tienes novio?

Mi amiga sonrio y dijo:

-con todos los problemas por las que pasaron mis amigas este dia, creeme..prefiero quedarme sola!

Ya para terminar déjenme contarles que, Deuce y Cleo ganaron el premio de Karaoke y ganamos entradas gratis por un mes,Torelai no termino el rally porque a la 4 clave habían fallado, el premio nos lo dieron por dobles, todos salimos en la revista Vanity Fair, siendo los chicos los modelos de la línea Levi´s masculina y nosotras la de la femenina, salimos guapísimos! Y los boletos de Rammstein, nosotras los vendimos por e-bay mientras nuestros chicos fueron al concierto.

Hombres y mujeres somos realmente muy diferentes, y siempre habrá peleas entre ambos generos, es ya parte de la historia, grandes romances equivale a grandes problemas, el secreto para descubrir el verdadero amor es…aceptar nuestros errores y amar al otro por los mismos, se dice que al ser amado se le quiere mas cuando menos lo pida…porque es...cuando mas lo necesita…mi nombre es Frankie Stein y espero verlos muy pronto…un beso, bye bye!

Gracias por leer mi 3 fanfic ^^ en verdad aprecio mucho todas las visitas que he recibido, amo escribir de M.H porque me identifico mucho con ellas, si…mi pareja favorita es Deuce y Cleo pero también Clawd y Draculaura y siempre escribiré de ellos,aunque todas tienen su encanto.

Les pediré un favor especial, cuando lean la parte del Karaoke, pongan la canción en You tube, siganla y sentiran, que están oyéndolos cantar, nos vemos en la próxima ^^

Atte:

Rey Kon (*cleo de Nile*)

Esta es la traducción de la canción de Deuce Y Cleo:

"**¿No quieres quedarte un poco mas?"**

**Detesto dejar pasar este momento, acariciando tu piel, y tu pelo cayendo lentamente,  
cuando me das un beso despedida, es lo que siento.**

¿No quieres quedarte un poco más?, ¿no quieres que sigamos abrazados?, ¿no quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?,  
¿no quieres quedarte un poco más?, podemos quedarnos así, sintiendo, eternamente,  
¿no vas a quedarte?

Tomemos las cosas con calma,  
no quiero ir demasiado deprisa, no quiero hacer sólo el amor, quiero hacer que este amor dure, cuando estás tan encandilada, esto es un triste adiós.

¿No quieres quedarte un poco más?, ¿no quieres que sigamos abrazados?, ¿no quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?,  
¿no quieres quedarte un poco más?, podemos quedarnos así, sintiendo, eternamente,  
¿no vas a quedarte?

Oh, sí.  
me haces sentir tan bien, bebe

**Haces que me sienta tan bien, bebe**

**¿No quieres quedarte un poco más?**

¿No quieres quedarte un poco más?, ¿no quieres que sigamos abrazados?, ¿no quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?,  
¿no quieres quedarte un poco más?, podemos quedarnos así, sintiendo, eternamente,  
¿no vas a quedarte?

¿No vas a quedarte?


End file.
